Gone With the Wolves
by gabbeegee
Summary: Leah McCall, 22 years of age, sister extraordinaire and back in Beacon Hills to stir up trouble. She's fought her way through four years of college and every embarrassing, alcoholic and rewarding experience possible but throw in werewolves running rampant around town, sadistic co-workers, lonely love interests and brooding bad boys from the past and things are bound to get messy.
1. Wolf Moon Pt1

Hi to all new, and old readers! As you can see, more like read, I've decided to rewrite **Gone With the Wolves**. When I first started this story, I was really unsure about the characters, the plot and if I was even going to continue. I didn't really pay attention to detail or the timeline - which apparently neither has Jeff Davis, because we're never going to know how old Derek is - and I wanted to do this before I got too much into the bulk of the story. If you didn't like the original, maybe you'll like this version and if you did enjoy the original then I hope you enjoy this one just as much! PS. The story is essentially the same, but I've amended details about Leah, her attitude and personality - I didn't want to turn her into an annoying girl Derek wouldn't be with in a million years - and her relationship with Derek and where that goes.

Anyway, hope you enjoy! Read, favourite, follow and review!

* * *

This incessant grunting and creaking had seriously started to become tedious.

"Scott!" And down the poor boy went from the doorway pull-up bar. "I get you want to bulk, or whatever, but seriously, stop. It's like eleven!"  
If looks could kill, the glare my brother sent me from his bedroom floor would have sent me into cardiac arrest. A small giggle escaped my lips as I walked over to him, and pulled him to his feet with one sharp tug. I ruffled his hair quickly and sat at the edge of his bed, crossing my legs. "What do you want for dinner? Or would it be classified as a midnight snack?"

"Oh, hell no. If mum comes home and the house is on fire, I want to be able to say I had nothing to do with it."

"Come on, my cooking isn't that bad."

"Tell that to the food poisoning I had last month.

"Listen here, short stuff, I-" And that's when we heard it; the telltale rusting of an intruder. We looked at each other with wide eyes, the rustling becoming louder and more frequent. "I need to put some shoes on, just grab mom's bat." We both hurried about, throwing on clothes and shoes and grabbing weapons in case we needed to defend ourselves. I sat back and watched in amusement as Scott crept past, the bat poised over his shoulder and ready to use if necessary. I stepped out from my room and started to tiptoe behind Scott silently before he whipped around abruptly, a frown on his face. "What are you doing? Stay."

"I'm not a dog." I grumbled, pushing past him and heading toward the stairs. Scott's hand clamped onto my elbow to pulled me to a stop. "At least let the guy with the bat go first." Scott compromised and I smiled slightly, moving so he could go down the stairs before me. He smiled back gratefully as he shouldered past and I waited a second, rolling my eyes, before following him down. Scott raised the bat again as he opened the front door and I peeked over his shoulder to look around. We both jumped as someone hung down from the roof, dangling precariously with their arms swinging wildly. Scott and I, as well as the mysterious person dangling from the roof, all screamed at the same time, piercing the silence of the night. Suddenly I clamped a hand over her mouth, our grumpy neighbour Mr. Westwick coming into mind; I knew for a fact he wouldn't think twice about complaining to my mom if we disturbed him.

"It took me a moment to realise the 'intruder' was just Stiles, now definitely in my bad book. "Stiles, I'm going to kill you!" I shouted as I jumped forward, trying to attack him and momentarily forgetting about the angry troll that is my next door neighbour. Stiles is lucky I'm small enough for Scott to easily hold me back from hitting him. "Do you know how hard it is to get to sleep, and stay asleep, with this dumbo prepping himself for tomorrow? And do you know how much shit my mom will be in if we piss off Mr. Westwick again? Huh? Do you know, Stiles?" I don't even pause to breathe. "No, you don't!" I answer for him. Stiles stammered, not knowing what to say. He looked to Scott for help, and I felt Scott shake his head behind me. The only good Scott was doing was keeping me back and away from Stiles. "What the hell are you doing here anyway, Stiles?" Scott whispered behind me.

Stiles looked between Scott and I with a look crossed between utterly excited and absolutely terrified. "You weren't answering your phone," he answered Scott's question before shifting his attention to me. "And she ignored all of my calls." I, in turn, stuck my tongue out at him. "And why do you have a bat?" Stiles shouted as he points to the wooden object in Scott's hands.

"We thought you were a random trying to break in!" I squirmed out of Scott's arms but didn't make a move to hit Stiles.

"Look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this." Stiles told us, holding up his hands in peace. "I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from Beacon department, and even state police." Stiles explained.

"For what?" Scott asked him.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles told us, detaching himself from the roof and jumping back down. Scott and I leant over the railing as he fell with a loud thud, and I giggled softly. "A dead body?" Scott asked down to him in surprise. I looked up at him as if he has just asked the stupidest question. Which he has. "No, Scott, a body of water." I said back, hitting his arm. "Yes, dumb-ass, a dead body." Stiles popped back up and jumped over the railing and onto the porch, standing beside us.

"You mean like murdered?"

"Nobody knows yet. It was a girl, probably in her twenties..."

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" I asked Stiles, not being able to help the curiosity that laced my voice as I asked.

"That's the best part... They only found a half!" Stiles beamed and we both gaped at him in shock. He squirmed in excitement and paused for a moment for dramatic effect before continuing. "We're going."

My name is Leah McCall, by the way. I'm 22, 23 at the end of the year, and recently graduated from Beacon Hills Community College. Starting tomorrow, I'll be working at Beacon Hills High - my old school - as a music teacher. I can't cook to save my life, literally - if I had to cook to the death, my opponent would probably cook me up and serve me on a silver platter, I'm funny - no matter what Stiles says, and very misguided unfortunately, meaning I usually misjudge situations and people more often than not. Like the time I jumped out of my second storey window because I thought it would be fun, and the time I smashed my grandma's antique cello down the stairs because I thought I was a rockstar. Or even the time I tattooed my high school boyfriend's basketball number on my ribs because I thought we were going to be together forever. Emphasise the thought.

* * *

So, Rule No. 1 in the 'Not Getting Murdered' handbook is don't follow your psychotic younger brother into the forest with his friend at 1 in the morning. Especially when your mom is out working and God knows if she comes back home and neither of us are in our beds she will not hesitate to call the cops and scour the whole town after she has a nap or eats some Twizzlers. The woman is addicted.

After the two left, I tried to fall back asleep. It was useless though, when I knew there was a chance my brother was out there and hurt with only Stiles as a back-up. He came back two hours later, a nasty bite in his side. He claimed it was a wolf, but I couldn't do much but smile sympathetically and nod, seeing as though I wasn't there. I suddenly wish I had been. I had to leave it alone though, since he needed to patch himself up before mom came home from her night shift. I'm almost as clueless at medical mumbo-jumbo than cooking.

The next morning, when I woke up, I was rightfully grumpy. I stumbled down the stairs still half a sleep, Scott being no different. Somehow we both managed to get ready and leave on time. I left the house in a pair of blue ripped jeans, and a lace overlay shirt. My favourite gold owl pendant hung from my neck, a pair of brown braid cowboy boots on my feet and hair in its usual loose curls. I got in my charcoal Honda Accord Coupe when I noticed Scott getting on his bike, and pulled out of the driveway, ready for my first day of work.

The school was exactly as I remembered it. Bustling with kids on the way to classes and buzzing with conversation about the hottest new couple, the cute guy in French class and the dreaded Algebra exam first period that no one had studied for. It was like walking through a time machine; the classes were held in different places but the cafeteria, gym, pool, locker rooms and music room? They were all the same. I ran my fingers over the shelves lined with instruments and the grand piano in the middle of the room. Memories of band practice and school recitals play in my head like old black and white movies and a smile makes its way onto my face.

"Excuse me?" I turned and a woman in a floral dress and a bright green cardigan stood before me. "Are you new here?"

"Yes, you're Ms. Harmon aren't you? I'm Leah McCall."

"Leah McCall? My cello protege? I remember you like it was just yesterday. Beautiful, and so talented." She cooed and I flushed in embarrassment.

"That's me. Principal Thorne told me starting from tomorrow I'll be taking over you?"

"Yes, instead of teaching music and tutoring I'm going to be helping with recitals."

"That's a big change." I smiled. "Why only recitals?"

"Well, I'm getting older and I'd like to spend some time with my family before I go. As you can see, I'm not as hip as I used to be." She wiggled her hips and I chuckled halfheartedly. "And between you and me, there's something strange about this town; this school in particular. When you've been here as long as I have, you start to want to distant yourself from the craziness."

"That's understandable." I nodded and snuck a glance at the clock above her head. "I'm really sorry but I've got to go find my brother, Scott, but I'll see you around, right?" I waved and the bell rang loudly as I left the room. Finding Scott was difficult, but not too difficult. He stood against his locker, talking with Stiles and another friend named Tanya. "Hey Scott. Stiles, Tanya."

"Hey. As I was saying, can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?"

"Who?"

"Allison. And hello? She's hot, beautiful people herd together."

I looked over at Scott to ask him something, but his eyes were glazed over and he was looking past me. "Scotty? You okay there buddy?" I clicked my fingers in his face and turned to look where he was looking. A pretty girl stood talking with Lydia and Jackson. Only when I clicked my fingers again did he snap out of the trance he was in. "Are you okay? You know, after last night?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." He replied absentmindedly, still looking over my shoulder. "I think I dropped my inhaler last night though, you think you could help me look for it after practice?"

"I have to go meet the girl I'm tutoring but it shouldn't take too long. I can come help you after?" Scott nodded, but he was tuned out of the conversation.

* * *

"Hi, are you Ms. McCall?" A cute petite girl walked into the music room, clutching her bag like a lifeline. She had wavy auburn hair, with high cheekbones and eyes a beautiful type of hazel. "I'm Kara."

"Nice to meet you. You can just call me Leah, I'm your cello tutor."

"I know. Ms Harmon told me. She seems… nice." Kara's voice was lined with apprehension. At first glance Ms. Harmon was a bit nutty but once you got to know her she was talented, and dedicated, and sweet."She is. She taught me when I went to school here. So you're a freshman huh? How are you liking it here so far?"

"Well, all of my teachers seem nice. Except for Mr. Harris. He just has this weird feel about him but you can't judge a book by its cover, right? Maybe he'll get better with time."

"I doubt it, he specialised in the murder of dreams when I had him, let me tell you."

"Well, that doesn't make me feel better at all." She smiled brightly, cheekbones popping and straight, pearly white teeth making an appearance.

"That probably wasn't the right thing to say, sorry. So, where's your cello?"

"I don't exactly have one at the moment. You see, my brother threw it out the window last week so I have to buy a new one." Memories of a 9 year old Leah throwing her grandmother's antique cello down the stairs - the last thing of hers left - came to mind and made me smile. "Really? I did that to my cello when I was 9, except I threw mine down the stairs. I got in so much trouble."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I had just started played cello outside of school for fun but I wanted to be tutored at school so I had to wait until high school to get a new one so I could go with my teacher. Saved up four years on monthly allowance - I only got $10 a month - and then saved my pay from working at a cafe."

"I'll be saving up money 'till I'm 30! I only get $8 a month and I don't have a job."

"What size cello are you?"

"4/4. I'm 5'2."

"You can just have mine."

"What? No! I could never…"

"No, really. I haven't played since high school. You have a session with me every Thursday and Friday, right?" Kara nodded and smiled and smile that lit up her whole face. "I'll just bring her then. She's kinda just sitting in the corner of my room. I'm sure she would really appreciate having someone so nice, like you, playing and taking care of her."

"She?"

"Yeah, I named her Paige."

* * *

**_Are you still in the preserve?_**

I wrapped my arms around myself and rubbed them to keep warm. The cold wind blowed harshly and whipped my hair about along with the leaves. Brown, green, yellow and orange swirled around my feet and my breath fogged slightly in the air.

"What are you doing here?"

The sheer sight of the man that stood before me made me want to jump his bones; he could've easily been the human illustration of perfection. The first thing I noticed were his eyes. They were a familiar, enchanting green, like the forest with flecks of brown and blue. His hair was spiked up at different angles and he had a strong jaw, broad shoulders and a defined stomach that showed easily through his shirt. _Oh no! I'm staring aren't I? I see Sex God of the century and I can't even pull myself together to form a competent sentence._

Be cool, Leah. Be cool. "Inhaler looking brother, for my."

"Is that English you're speaking?" _I hoped I would be lucky enough to choke on my own saliva and die in the next three seconds_. "Wouldn't want that, then we'd have another dead girl in the woods." _Did I just say that out loud?_ "Yes, you did." _Please just take me out and leave me to die. It would be less painful._ "I highly doubt that."

"Sorry." I choked out, running a hand haphazardly through my hair. "It's been a while since I was in high school and I've apparently forgotten how to speak English."

"You seem to be doing a decent job." He smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You're brother, is he tan, dark hair, way too loud for his own good?"

"That sounds like him."

"He left about a half hour ago."

"What? How do you know?

"Because I told him too. And his gangly-looking friend too. Trespassing on private property, and the last time I checked trespassing is against the law."

"Trespassing?" I looked around, suddenly feeling very insecure and out of place. "So I'm trespassing then?"

"I think I'll let you off the hook this time." He pulled one hand out of his pocket, using it to throw me a small object. I caught it without fumbling - thank God - and peered curiously at the object in my hands; Scott's inhaler. "Thanks…?" I trailed off and the man stopped walking away to call out a name so profoundly sexy that it matched him perfectly.

"Derek. Derek Hale."

* * *

I don't know about you guys, but I personally like the amended version of this story. I think it flows a lot better and it will get more interesting faster instead of being boring and following the storylines of the episodes we've watched at least a thousand times, to a tee. Anyway, as usual, I described what Leah wears but if you would like to have a visual representation you can check out the link below:

**www(.polyvore.)com/wolf_moon_work_outfit/set?id=83735203**

Until next time wolfies! Lots of love, Gabby.


	2. Wolf Moon Pt2

**I'm back!**

* * *

"What the hell is going on with you McCall?" Jackson shouted, grabbing Scott's shirt and pushing him against the lockers roughly. My brothers back slammed up against the lockers and I hid slyly around the corner to listen in.

"You wanna know what's going on with me? You really wanna know? Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear and smell things I shouldn't be able to see hear and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods and I'm pretty much convinced I'm totally out of my freaking mind!"

Two things come to mind immediately.

One: what is he talking about? I mean, sure, I hadn't seen him much yesterday but nothing that big and dramatic could've happened in such a short amount of time, right? And two: that's his explanation for jumping in Mr. Westwick's pool?

Scott panted in exasperation and Jackson chuckled in amusement. "You think you're funny? I know you're hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes." Another loud bang sounded through the hall and Jackson stormed off, leaving Scott alone in the hall. You know, except for me.

"Scott, are you okay? What was that about?"

Scott rolled his eyes in annoyance and brushed me off, stalking past me and out onto the field. "No, it was nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing. I don't get it are you in trouble, on drugs? Scott, I don't know, you've gotta help me out here."

"I told you it was nothing. Just leave it alone." Scott said finally and walked off. I couldn't do much about it now, so I just went and sat at the bleachers, the only empty seat next the girl Scott was ogling at yesterday.

"Hey, you're Leah. Right?"

"That's me." I smiled, offering my hand. "You're Allison?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Oh, well my brother talks about you all the time. It's the kind of mind-numbing blabber that never seems to end. It's cute though, a little annoying, but still cute." She blushed red like a tomato and smiled shyly. "I'm joking. He told me about you though, that much was true."

"So do you think he might, I don't know, like me?" The shyness and uncertainty in her voice brings a smile to my face. Scott likes this girl, a lot, and it makes me happy to know that she likes him just as much.

"Oh, definitely. 100%. You're going on a date with him tonight right? To that party?" She nodded and adjusted her gloves. "Well, I suggest you wear your hair down and not too much lipgloss." Her expression was questioning. "I'm pretty sure I heard him talking to himself in his sleep last night. Like I said, cute."

The crowd erupted in cheers around us and Allison and I stood up to see what was going on. Players surrounded Scott, clapping, cheering and slapping him on the back. When he looked towards us he beamed at Allison and all but scowled at me. _What did I do now? Other than try to be helpful?_

"Scott is really good. I mean he was good yesterday but today he was really good. I didn't expect him to be that good."

"That's a lot of 'goods' in one sentence," I chuckled and rubbed her arm reassuringly. "But yeah, neither did I."

* * *

The ringing of my obnoxiously loud cell phone rang throughout the house. Mom was out working and Scott is wherever he is and the house was all to myself. Usually when something like this happened, I would blare music from the speakers in my room so loud I'm pretty sure it shook the whole house and dance around like a weirdo. But not today; today I was writing lesson plans for next week. "Just a second!" I called out, even though no one was around to answer. "Just a second wha- who am I talking to!?" I scolded myself. I grabbed my phone and answered it without looking at the caller i.d.

"Leah!" Stiles basically screamed.

"God Stiles, how much Adderall have you had today?"

"A lot, but that's not the point! There's something wrong with Scott."

"I know, I think he's on drugs."

"He's not. Interesting development; I think Scott's a werewolf. You know, the other night when he was bitten and he thought it was a wolf? Well, I'm pretty sure it was a werewolf that bit him."

"You remember the time I put a highlighter in the microwave when I was 10 and we were laughing so hard milk spouted out of Scott's nose? This isn't like that time Stiles, this really isn't funny."

"No, Leah. I'm not joking! I've been doing a bunch of research all night. His speed, reflexes, vision, his senses! He doesn't even need his inhaler anymore! And all of this stuff just happened overnight! Did you see him on the field today? That stuff he did wasn't just amazing, it's impossible."

"Is being crazy one of the side effects of too much Adderall?"

"Please you have to believe me! Tonight's the full moon and he's not only going to physically change, but his blood lust is at its peak. The change can be caused by anger, or anything that raises your pulse. And I haven't seen anything raise his pulse like Allison does, who he'll be dancing with, possibly kissing and being in very close proximity with."

"Okay Stiles, I'm hanging up now. "

"No! Just- just come with me to this party. We can keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Will it make you stop freaking out?" The line suddenly went silent and I knew in my mind Stiles was nodding though I couldn't see him. "Okay, pick me up in 15."

Stiles turned up when I told him to and we drove to the party in silence. At least a third of the school swarmed the front yard of the mansion, red solo cups bobbing along to the beat of the music and littering the green grass. Music pumped from the speakers and played onto the otherwise dead street and as Stiles and I made our way through the party, drunken, excitable teenagers shoved past us, the ever-present cups in their hands.

"I'm going to go see if I can find Scott." Stiles shouted over the blaring music. I nodded in understanding, turning to look the other way. I grabbed a cold can of coke from the ice tub and leant against the table crowded with drinks, scanning over the growing crowd for Scott.

"Hey there." A kid with red, shaggy hair slurred, breathing in my face. His breath reeked of an awful combination of liquor and I thought I was going to pass out from the sheer grossness of it.

"God, you smell awful. What do you have on? Or is that just your natural scent?" I asked the boy sarcastically, not expecting for him to answer. He panted 'I have a a hard-on, but I didn't know you could smell it' and I seriously consider smashing myself in the head with a bottle to get away from this guy. "I'm tired of talking to you, and it's only been 20 seconds."

I turned away, looking through the dancing crowd for someone I knew when I spotted him. He wasn't hard to miss, clad in all black and leather - just like the other day - and the only one not dancing along with everyone else. Something made me want to go over and talk to him, like an invisible pull, and I moved around the crowd, or at least tried to, but by the time I got there… he was gone. I looked around for him, but I couldn't find him among the crowd. I was saddened by the fact he had disappeared for some reason, and now I was stuck in the mass of drunk, horny, dancing teenagers alone.

"You look lost." A voice said behind me.

I spun around, fully prepared to tell that jerk that was hitting on me earlier on to go stick it, when my breath caught in my throat. "Derek." I breathed out in surprise, thankful I was able to actually form a coherent sentence. "Hi."

"Hey." Derek said to himself, looking down at me.

"Funny, I didn't peg you as the type of person to crash high school parties."

"I could say the same. Wasn't it you saying it had been a while since you were in high school, or was I talking to another impressionable girl with a complete inability to speak like a normal person?"

I wonder for a moment if he remembers me. It's quite obvious he doesn't, but I remember him.

"No, that was definitely me." I rubbed my forehead quickly, seriously regretting the next thing to come out of my mouth. "If you're going to crash the party, you might as well get in one dance."

Derek smirked down at me, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers and leading me onto the dance floor filled with drunken, gyrating teenagers. Derek's hands trailed down my frame slowly, stopping and tightening at my hips, and pulled my body flush against his. With every brush of his hands on my bare skin, a pulse of electricity ran through me. It was energising and intoxicating and I ached for his touch. I could feel my heart thumping erratically in my chest and the look on Derek's face made me think that maybe he could too.

"Uh… I…"

Derek leaned forward, like he was going to kiss me. My heart sped up if that was even possible, and he smirked that sexy smirk as he brought his lips to my ear. "You need to work on that English of yours." He breathed in my ear, sending pleasurable tingles throughout my body and a chill down my spine. Suddenly, he pulled away from me, the tingles and warmth from being so close, disappearing.

"Hey, who was that guy?" Allison gently grabbed my elbow, breaking me out of my haze. "Anyway, Scott just started freaking out and took off. Should I be worried?"

"He probably just started freaking out because of how great you look or something." She smiled sadly, looking down as a frown made its way onto her face. "Don't worry, I'll kick his ass for you. In the meantime, I'll call Stiles to see if he can give you a lift home."

"He's already gone. He left right after Scott."

"Are you serious? He was my ride home. I will be right back." I reassured her, speed-walking out of the house and out onto the lawn. I called Stiles repeatedly, groaning in frustration when he failed to answer.

"I'll give you a lift home."

"Well look who it is, my knight in shining armour. Who just happens to be everywhere, whenever I'm in trouble. What are you invisible or something? Because I find it _seriously_ difficult that you can just turn up places and no one seems to know how or when you get there. Not to mention you have the ears of a wolf! And what makes you think I would get in a car with you? You've been nothing but a cocky, smirky, _seriously attractive_ guy, who is uncharacteristically nice I might add, returning inhalers and offering rides and I just don't understand!"

"You about done?" Derek asked, retrieving his keys from his jacket pocket and unlocking the car next to me, a car perfectly matching his sexy, badass persona; a 2010 Chevrolet Camaro.

I huffed looking back up at the house and spotting Allison through a large window. I remembered she was also stranded here, like me, and felt remorse for even thinking about leaving with Derek. She chatted with a group of people, leaned forward in anticipation then threw her head back with laughter.

Sliding into the passenger seat of Derek's car, I rubbed my hands together to warm them. Derek started the car, flipping on the heat and peeling out of the drive.

"So I'm seriously attractive, huh?"


	3. SCaFL Pt1

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter already! I've been finding it so much easier to get these chapters out to you all and I'm so excited for everything I've got in store for Miss Leah McCall. This season so far has been absolutely amazing and I just wish I could go back in time and add Leah because I love her at the moment and I hope you guys love her too!**

**To all my reviewers and people who favourite this story, thank you so much! You guys inspire me to keep on writing Leah's story.**

* * *

Scott had been miserable since the party. He had come home late, and I had heard him trying to climb through his bedroom window. He had been nothing but lucky that mom was still at work; he was awful at sneaking around, like terrible. Every time I asked Scott where he ended up going and why he left Allison so abruptly when he seemed to like her so much, he avoided the question and instead hounded me with questions about Derek.

Seeing as though I'm such an amazing person and sister, I had to wait for Scott to get out of lacrosse practice so we could drive home together. Coach was working them hard, like dogs, to train for the game on Saturday and even though I thought I'd never say this, I was glad because I got a head start on work for the week. A crisp breeze blew over the field and scattered the pile of papers I was working on everywhere. I suddenly wished I hadn't stayed to wait for Scott.

"McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again!" Coach Finstock yelled repeatedly as Scott jogged back to the front of the line. Jackson had rammed into Scott, sending him to the ground and a look of determination crossed his face. Scott ran at Jackson, faster this time, and rammed into him even harder. Jackson lay down on the grass, grasping onto his shoulder (which I presumed was injured) and Scott fell onto all fours, panting. I sat up in concern. Stiles ran over to Scott while Coach Finstock and the rest of the players ran to Jackson's aid. Scott started yelling something to Stiles and they began running towards the school building.

I quickly gathered all my scattered belongings from the wind and hopped down the bleachers to run after them. "Hey, hey, hey, hey!" A voice—Derek's voice—tried to get my attention as quick as possible.

"Knight?" I questioned. He was jogging towards me from a spot out of sight, way behind the bleachers and closer to the woods.

"Hey." He smiled, flashing his teeth.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just watching your school's team try out."

"Now I know that's a lie. Seriously what are you doing here?" My brows raised in question. I know for a fact he hates lacrosse.

"Well, you left this in my car so I thought I'd bring it." He handed me the jacket I wore last night and shoved his hands in his pockets. "There's not much I can do with it, and thanks _so much_ for making my car smell like you."

"I can't tell if that's an insult or a compliment."

"Take it how you want it," He chuckled. "But I'd definitely go check on your brother if I was you."

"Right, that's what I was doing!" I smiled and chuckled nervously. "Well, thanks for bringing my jacket, Knight." I took off for the locker rooms, bag in hand, Derek's gaze burning a hole in my back.

I could hear Stiles screaming from the boy's locker room. I could also hear, wait… was that growling? I skidded to a stop as I got to the doorway, only to scream when I saw my brother. His face was distorted. His nose was scrunched up and his eyes, they were a glowing yellow colour like glowsticks. He had actual canines! I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest with how fast it was going. "Leah, run!" I heard Stiles voice shout out to me.

All I could do was stare at her growling brother. "LEAH!" Stiles screamed out again as he scrambled across the floor to get to me. I looked up, returning from my thoughts, to see Scott hunched over and advancing toward me like I was his prey. I just stood there frozen, my eyes wide with fear as I watched him get closer to me. I flinched when Stiles jumped in front of me and grabbed the fire extinguisher beside us and hurried to spray Scott down with it.

As he sprayed Scott back, he moved us back into the hallway. We pressed ourselves against the wall, breathing hard as we shared a look. Stiles opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly. "Stiles . . ." we heard Scott say out from the room. "Leah . . ." he said out after a deep breath when he realized that I had seen him. "What happened?" he asked out to us, looking up tiredly.

Stiles peeked his head inside of the room to see if Scott was back to normal. He breathed in relief. I hurriedly walked into the doorway, my breathing shallow as I looked at him with a horrified expression. "What are you?" I asked him. I received no answer from my brother or Stiles. "What _are_ you, Scott?" I asked again, my voice low and determined. He glanced back at Stiles behind me with a pained expression. He shifted his eyes back to me and took a deep breath.

"I'm a werewolf."

* * *

I had successfully avoided Scott for the rest of the day.

I had been approached on more than one occasion by the both of them - Scott _and _Stiles - and the secret spy agent acts were starting to get tiresome. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, tired just thinking about the massive work load sitting on my desk at home. "Could I get a grande, caramel macchiato, extra shot?"

The cute barista behind the counter looked me over, probably wondering how a girl as small as me could ingest that much coffee and why I would want to be drinking so much at 11 o'clock, and shook his head in amusement. He finished typing my order into the cash register and looked back up at me with a boyish smile on his face.

"Don't fret," _Don't fret?_ "I have lesson plans to write for the rest of the week and sheet music to study." I failed to mention the fact my brother was a freaking _werewolf _and I was scared if I went to sleep the sight of those bright yellow eyes would haunt my dreams and then I'd never sleep.

"College girl?" He smiled, taking the change from my cold palm. Fuzzy tingles jolted up my arm when we touched, but not as pleasurable or as exciting as Derek's tingles. The guy waved me over, disappearing behind the counter for a few seconds before emerging with a carton of milk, a grande sized cup and a spout bottle filled with creamy caramel syrup I could drink by the gallon. Pouring the milk into the metal jug, he smiles a dimpled smile back up at me.

"Fresh out, actually."

"I'm in my last year; studying photography and literature. Just working when I have time to get some money together for '_after'_, I guess." I almost wowed in awe. This guy is attractive, funny, smart - well he has to be if he can understand Shakespeare - and incredibly cute.

"That's smart. I wish I'd done that instead of saving up to buy a new cello. That way, I wouldn't still be living with my mom." I took the cup of coffee from him, instantly warming my hands. "Speaking of my mom, I should probably get going if I ever want to make it back and finish this work." His bright smile dimmed to a frown and I immediately felt bad, grabbing a stray napkin and scribbling down a few numbers on it. "Tell you what. Next time you have a minute to spare in your crazy life, give me a call."

"I might just take you up on that offer… uh?"

"Leah. Leah McCall. And you are?"

"Jacob. Jacob Wilson. Nice to meet you."

* * *

**Did you end up finishing all that work you had to do? - J**

A content sigh escaped my lips and a smile made its way onto my face. Four days later and the cute douchebag decides to text me. Every day since Monday, I had gone to the coffee shop in hopes of seeing the cute boy again - because let's face it, my chances of getting with Derek Hale were so minuscule you couldn't even see them - only to be turned down my a nice woman named Jean. Last night, Jean had upgraded my macchiato to a venti free of charge and thirteen hours later, my leg wouldn't stop bouncing.

This morning I awoke extra early, or more like I felt my giant caffeine buzz at 4:00am - after all my work had been done - and decided to clean the house like a mad woman. If Scott had woken up or come home from whatever werwolves do during the night, he would've been horrified by my appearance; knotty, frizzy hair, a crazed smile on my face and the woman-on-a-mission look in my eye. The crash I would be feeling sometime during the next few hours dampened my morning cheeriness, but the text from the cute barista put an even crazier smile on my face.

**_All thanks to the deliciousness that was that coffee. Seriously, best coffee ever._**

**I doubt that :P Jean makes a killer pumpkin latte during Fall. - J**

**_I can attest to that. She makes a mean macchiato. Maybe even better than you._**

**Now you're just trying to hurt my feelings ;) - J**

**_Why do you keep doing that? Adding J's at the end of all your messages? I have your number in my phone now, you know._**

**I like personalising my messages. Especially messages to a beautiful girl like you. - J**

**_Literature has taught you well, grasshopper. I gotta get going but I'll text you later? Maybe we can meet for coffee or something…_**

I stuffed my phone in the back pocket of my jeans and continued into the bustling crowd of the high school. Kids walked by and waved to their friends, more than likely talking about the game tomorrow. "Leah!" Stiles called over the chatter of the students, his frantic footsteps easily identifiable. "Leah, wait!"

"What is it, Stiles?"

"Have you told anyone about, you know…"

My mouth almost dropped open at Stiles' assumption. "Oh yeah, totally. Because I'm totally going to go around the whole town telling people my brother's a werewolf with glowing yellow eyes and facial hair that literally grows out of his cheeks. I'll most likely be locked up in a psych ward but knowing the peculiarity of this town, people might actually think I'm serious."

"Hey, I didn't mean-"

"I know, I'm just trying to, figure out how I'm feeling about this."

This didn't feel like my world. There had to some mistake because there was no way my little brother was… a werewolf. The word felt alien on my tongue. I found it funny how in such a short amount of time things changed so drastically. A week ago, my brother was his usual self; horrible at lacrosse, as smooth as sandpaper when it came to girls and asthmatic to the max. Now, he was on first line - doing things and making shots that should've been impossible - going on dates with a pretty girls and breathing like a champion.

His inhaler felt like lead in the bottom of my bag.

"Listen, I know you don't really get what's going on right now and how Scott came to be the amazingly mythical creature he is, but Scott's talking to Coach trying to get out of the game on Saturday and-"

"What, why? Mom's taking a shift off so she can come see him!"

"Like I said, you probably won't get much of this until Scott tells you about it."

I probably hadn't given Scott much of a chance to explain anything; it was already Friday and since I found out what he was on Monday, I had avoided him like the black plague; locking doors, leaving the house early and replying with short, concise answers like 'yes', 'no' and 'Chinese' on take-out Tuesdays. "He says he understands, ju-just meet him at his locker after school."

And with that the hyperactive boy basically sprinted away, leaving me in the dust.

* * *

The bell for the end of the day rung and I dodged through the crowd to make my way to Scott's locker. I leant against the metal, the coldness cooling down my burning skin. I was nervous, but for what I wasn't sure.

"Leah." Scott ground out, grabbing my forearm with vice-like grip. His face was slightly red with anger, his brow furrowed in frustration, and a furious scowl crossed his uneven jaw.

"Scott, hey. What's wrong?" I leant forward in concern, pressing a hand to his clammy skin.

He growled an animalistic growl, Derek's name coming out in broken pants under his breath. "Is it true Derek gave you a lift home from the party and on Monday he came here to return a jacket you '_left in his car_'?" Scott all but screamed. I was going to kill Allison.

"Are you seriously on this again? He gave me a ride home, Scott. That's all."

"Just stay away from him." Scott warned, turning away.

"Oh no," I grabbed him by the fabric of his shirt "no, you don't walk away leaving me with something as dramatic as stay away from him."

"He's not good news, okay? Stiles and I are looking out for you! If you care about your safety stay away from him!" Scott cried.

"How does Derek concern my safety?"

"Because we think he's the one who killed the girl in the woods!"

"What?" It was the only word I could get out. Derek, he killed that girl in the woods? No, he couldn't have. "That girl was killed by an animal, literally! Trust me, I know this stuff. I've had to listen to Stiles talk about it for the past few days. She was slashed in half! And covered in hairs from a wolf, Scott. "

"Think carefully about what you just said."

Dead girl + wolf hairs + Derek + bisection = _DEREK HALE AKA 'KNIGHT' IS A FREAKING WEREWOLF_

"That's what I thought."

"Scott, hey-" Scott's eyes turned that horrifying yellow colour and the grip I had on his arm vanished. He stalked outside, pushing past kids, and hopped on his little push bike, angrily peddling away.

It struck me as odd that he got mad over such a little thing, but I'd have to ask Allison what she told him. Since the party we had become quite good friends, bonding over many discussions about Scott and the devil reincarnated that is Adrian Harris. I shook my head free of the thoughts and bounded to the music rooms where Kara was waiting patiently, gliding her hands delicately over the cello I brought her yesterday.

Reaching into my bag and retrieving a thick booklet of sheet music for the semester, I dropped it onto the table with a large thud.

"Let's get started."

* * *

**I hope everyone got the weird timeline of this chapter but the first part is after the first episode where she finds out about Scott, the next is that night when she goes to Beacon Coffee & Tea and meets Jacob, then it skips to Friday morning when she finally gets a text from him and yada yada yada.**

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter (and review and favourite/follow it) and I will see you guys soon!**


	4. SCaFL Pt2

Hey guys! It's been a while hey? We're inching closer and closer to the end of the season and things are certainly heating up! Who do you guys ship (please no ship hate)? Anyway, I'm sorry it took so long for me to finally post this chapter, i've had a bunch of family stuff going on and I've got my exam block coming up too so I'm trying to cram for that…

**Sixx.A.M2016:** I'm glad to hear it, hope you continue reading a like this chapter!

**ElenaxoxoSilber:** I don't want to give too much away but Jacob will be sort of a recurring background character…

**Princess Aziza:** Leah did know Paige when she was in high school. She did know Derek as well. I've gone back and amended some mistakes and typos so everything flows now. Thanks so much!

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review (seriously, they make my life!), favourite and follow telling me what you guys think!

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Derek Hale *sigh***

* * *

"What's going on?" Scott jumped and turned to face me though my eyes were on the house and the attractive man being led out of it in handcuffs.

"How did you know?" Scott groaned.

This morning Stiles' box of parts he calls his car pulled into our driveway, basically rattling the house with it's loud clanking and revving. Scott and Stiles then proceeded to talk in not-really-hushed whispers in the next room while I discreetly listened in. Now while I didn't catch what was going on, I caught that they were driving to Derek's house. All I had to do was wait for the boys to leave and drive out here myself. "You're not nearly as stealthy as you think. What's happening with Derek? Why are the police here?"

"You know how I told you yesterday we thought Derek was the one that killed the girl? I was at his house yesterday and I saw something. The ground was dug up like a grave, then covered back up. And I could smell blood."

"You could smell the- right, werewolf senses. Never, ever going to get used to that."

"Look, I'm sorry, but you haven't really made this easy for me. I don't even know what's happening to me myself and on top of that I have to deal with learning control, having a possible maybe girlfriend," Stiles' face popped out from the trees and he scurried towards the cop car Derek was sitting in. "and then you completely ignore me. Like you're doing right now."

"Scott, look." I smack his shoulder and point to Stiles, who is creeping suspiciously into the car. He looks over to us, questioning his actions, and I gesture frantically for him to not get in the car. He completely ignores me - typical Stiles - and quickly gets in the front seat of the car. I cover my face with my hands in embarrassment and peek through my fingers to watch him as he leans over the glovebox to talk to Derek.

Derek was a murderer, and I had trusted him blindly. God, I had pined after him, rode with him in his car, made jokes with him, given him a _nickname_. I gave a murderer a _nickname_. Well, I did say I usually misjudged situations didn't I? But he seemed so… perfect. My memories of Derek Hale, no matter how infrequent or faded, never made him out to be someone who could do something so vicious as to kill someone. Even through the police car window, I could feel Derek's eyes on me.

Before I get the chance to warn Stiles, his dad reaches in the car and pulls him out by his collar. You can tell by Papa Stilinski's scowl and Stiles' I-didn't-do-anything-I'm-innocent face that he is being told off and failing miserably at coming up with a plausible excuse as to why he was talking to Derek in the car. Stiles is then pushed towards us with one order: get out.

"I'll meet you at home okay?" Scott basically sprinted away, much to my protest, to scramble into Stiles' box of pa- I mean, Jeep. I jumped into my car and drove off behind them, following the only trail back to our house.

A mile or two down the road, Stiles veers off the road. I immediately sit up in surprise, and when the Jeep stops abruptly and Stiles scrambles out, bag in hand, I pull up behind them. Stiles tosses the bag into the woods, as far as he can throw and I'm too focused on him to notice Scott taking off into the woods behind me.

"Scott?" Stiles asked sacredly, giving me a look before jumping into motion and scrambling back into his Jeep, me following quickly afterwards in my own car.

* * *

The only thing going through my mind right now, is 'why am I doing this?'. I may not have been the best sister of late, but Scott was out there and he needed help; I needed help. Stiles had called the station earlier to see if anything strange was reported, but Tara the usually nice officer had hung up on us. Stiles had given me the low down on what had been going on for the past few days and as a result I felt nothing but horrible. Scott needed to learn control before he seriously hurt someone and there was only one person I knew that could help.

"Is there a Derek Hale here? I need to see him."

"Are you family?" A rude woman that I didn't recognise asked from behind the desk, leaning forward to pick at her nails, her plated name badge shining in the dim lights of the station.

"You and I both know he doesn't have any."

"Sorry, family only." Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her lips and nails fiery red. If her mouth wasn't permanently pulled back into a sneer or smacking on gum like a cow, she would have actually been pretty.

"Listen, I'm a friend." The annoying girl raised her eyebrows in questioning. "If he hasn't made his one phone call, I believe he can have a visitor in his place."

"And I believe your time spent here was a waste. Goodnight Miss." She pushed herself away from her desk, her high heels clacking down the tiled hallway. I wanted nothing more than to slap the glasses - that were clearly not prescribed - off her face, until a man rounded the corner and took her place.

A thought came into my head and turning swiftly I unbuttoned the top button of my shirt and ran a hand through my hair, attempting to flatten it. I could do this. Take one for the team, right? The guy wasn't ugly but he certainly was no Jacob Wilson. Once I was happy with how I looked, I strutted over to the front desk, leaning against the counter and flipping my hair over my shoulder. Flashing the guy a sweet smile and asking in the sweetest voice I could manage, I said: "Hi, I was wondering if you could help me out?"

His eyes rose from the computer behind the counter and his eyes raked down my frame. I had attempted to look seductive, but with my ratty jeans, even rattier converse I suspected the officer would be sending me out in two point 5 seconds.

"And what can I help you with?"

I almost passed out from sheer relief. My plan was seemingly working, and I shuffled quickly, leaning on the desk and pressing my breasts together with my arms slightly. "Well, my boyfriend - soon to be ex, anyway - was brought in tonight and I figured it's best to let him go now, before he expects me to come see him for conjugal visits or something. I don't think so." I added a little giggle and a wink at the end, my heart beating like crazy when the officer sat forward in his chair and braced his arms on the counter.

"And what's this boyfriend's name?"

"Derek. Derek Hale."

"I might be able to help you there." The officer looked around the empty station to check everyone had gone home or to the lacrosse game, and retrieved a small set of keys from under the desk. "Name's Haige, by the way. If you need something to cry on, my shoulder is currently _very _vacant." _I wonder why._

"I'll have to keep that in mind. Thank you." The guy was about as subtle as an elephant, but I plastered on my best fake smile and followed him down the various hallways until we reached the holding cells. The second I saw Derek, my heart sped up a little in my chest, despite my multiple protests and deep breaths. Then, I remembered I was supposed to be the flustered, caring girlfriend and ran to Derek's holding cell, peering in through the bars like a kid at the zoo. "Oh baby! I'm so glad you're okay!" The words felt so weird coming of my lips, especially when they were meant to be said by someone else.

Derek got to his feet within seconds, staring down at me in confusion. He eyes narrowed, and I knew he must think I was insane. "Leah, what are you doing here?" He said under his breath with an anger I hadn't seen from him that just came out as an animalistic growl. Much like Scott's.

"That's no way to treat your lady, Hale. You should think about-"

"Haige right? It's fine, really." I tried to communicate in my voice that it really didn't matter because I would be breaking up with him in T-minus 2 minutes anyway. "Can I talk to my boyfriend please? _In private._" The seductive wink at the end must've done the trick, as Haige smiled that god-awful smirk and turned on his heel, the small set of keys jingling in his back pocket. Once he was gone, I turned to look back at Derek, to meet his eyes. Looking at them up close really made me concentrate on all the colors swirling in them; brown, green, grey, blue. A perfect combination for eyes that were . . . currently glaring down at me.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I needed to get back here and talk to you and the blonde, bimbette, bitch wouldn't let me back here so I had to think of something and my plan making abilities are impaired on such short notice. I can't stay long though, he thinks I'm here to break up with you."

Towering over me, he looked nothing like the Derek I'd been talking to.

"Look, I need your help. _Scott _needs your help. He has no idea what he's doing; he has no control. And he's about to go play a violent game of lacrosse. I don't know much about," I looked around for the pervy officer. "werewolves . . . but I know that that can't be good for him. My brother made a dick move putting you in jail, and I'm sorry for that, but you need to put whatever childish act this is away, act like an adult, and help me." Derek's scowl depended and I envisioned myself turning around and leaving. But Scott needed to know how to control this before he lost it and hurt someone. He sighed deeply then answered quietly, "You're right. Scott doesn't have control. He _will _hurt someone, and next time it'll be you."

I rolled my eyes and turned on my heel, suddenly sick of Derek's vagueness and reluctance to answer my question. All I wanted to do was escape. Derek grabbing my wrist and pulling me back against the cell bar hard enough to slam me against them, stopped my from doing so, sadly. He leaned forward, so close I thought he was going to kiss me. Then he did.

Not like that, just a feather light kiss to the corner of my mouth. The way he pulled me to him would look aggressive, passionate almost, to anyone other than me and he turned his head so it would've looked like he was kissing me on the lips too. Despite the tiny burst of tingles I felt where his lips were touching my skin, from the touch of the opposite sex (obviously), I nearly recoiled just thinking about who's lips they were. He released me quickly, but kept his forehead pressed to mine, awkwardness lingering in the air between us.

"What was that for?" I said quietly, trying not to scream and push him away from me. Didn't he remember who I was?

"The guard."

"He was coming?" I looked around for a sign of him before Derek pulled my chin gently to face him. More tingles. _WWWWWWHHHHHYYYYYYY?_

"No, he was just starting to piss me off."

And I somehow knew the guard had been standing by, waiting for the perfect opportunity to come in a by my Prince Charming. Too bad I'd already found a knight in shining armour. Well, more like a leather jacket.

* * *

"I don't get it. Scott was doing so well during practice." Allison saying that, between her dad, me, my mom and Lydia probably wasn't the best thing to say. Lydia rose from her seat, jumping wildly and flailing her arms. "Go Jackson!" Lydia cheered, watching Scott fall to the floor again.

Cheers erupted from the stands. First goal of the game. Scored by Jackson. Yeah, you heard me. Not Scott, Jackson. Mom and I, not wanting to be bad sports, got up reluctantly from our seats and clapped slowly.

"That's it Jackson! Get fired up! Fired up!" Coach Finstock yelled, throwing his hands into the air. Scott looked winded. Lydia bent down and grabbed a sign, lifting it up over our heads. Allison grabbed the other side of the sign, that read 'we luv you Jackson!' on it.

Brutal.

So, I sat and watched as the other team practically slaughtered our team. We could have been winning, if Jackson would actually give the ball to Scott. It probably didn't help that Lydia and Allison were holding up their _Jackson _sign but you know.

"Which one is Scott again?" Allison's dad leaned in and asked her.

"Number eleven." I said, glad mom was on the other side of me and out of earshot of Allison's dad. If she had heard him, it wouldn't have been a pretty sight.

"Otherwise know as the only one who hasn't got a single ball this entire game." Lydia informed with an attitude.

"I hope he's okay." Allison worried, ignoring the banter between Lydia and I.

"I hope we're okay." Lydia bending down to grab the sign and flip it over, displaying another chant highlighted in fluorescent pink, green and glitter. "Allison a little help? Go Jackson!" She screeched. That caught Scott's attention, and what pissed him off more was that, again, Allison was holding the sign up too.

The next minute and a half was all a blur. Scott finally got the ball and scored the winning shot, ducking and weaving between all the players at an incredible speed. The entire crowd erupted into cheers – especially me and my mom, who celebrated with a giant bear hug - and flooded the field to congratulate the players. Scott however, ducked through the growing crowd towards the school.

Not again.

I took off in search of my brother, my converse squelching in the sod, my beanie slipping off my head with every rushed step. I weaved in and out of the crowds, keeping my eye on the quickly disappearing Scott. Ice blue eyes seared through the darkness of the field at night and my heart stopped in my chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"That girl I killed? Was my sister, Laura." He replied shortly, turning with his hands in his jacket pockets. My heart sank to my stomach, my heavy breaths fogged in the air and my feet ached from trying to keep up, but it was almost like in that moment he actually cared what I thought of him.


	5. Pack Mentality

**That was quick wasn't it? I'm really glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter and your last reviews made me smile! I'm super excited to write Magic Bullet which is definitely one of my favourite episodes of the whole show and I hope you guys like the chapter when I finally end up posting it, which hopefully won't be too long. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review (seriously, they make my life!), favourite and follow telling me what you guys think!**

**Damon X Misaki: **Haha! Thanks so much for all your reviews! I love writing Leah and all her interactions with Derek, they are slowly becoming my favourite pairing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Derek Hale, so no. *sigh***

* * *

Clutching a macchiato made by Jean the queen herself, I hobbled through the sea of students bleary eyed. Scott had been up all night Saturday, up early on Sunday and then up late again, blabbing on about how he kissed Allison, 'She kissed me' tumbling out of his mouth like he couldn't believe it was actually happening, and then growling, which was very, very strange and awkward to hear. Wet dream? Even though Stiles had spent basically all day Sunday explaining how Scott came to become what he was – is - I still hadn't quite gotten used to the whole Scott, werewolf thing but unless there was some cure he was reluctant to tell me about, he was going to remain one forever and I had to come to terms with the fact my brother was a glow stick eyed, fanged predator who at the slightest inclination could rip my head off. It didn't make me feel any better about the situation, but I sipped my coffee like it did.

"Have I mentioned how sorry I was?" Stiles hung a heavy arm across my shoulder, plucking my Styrofoam godsend out of my frigid hands and taking a sip. He gagged; rubbing his tongue like it would make the taste go away and handed it back to me like it was on fire. He didn't like his coffee; he preferred to drink milk straight from the jug. Delectable.

"Only about sixty-three times," I took his arm and placed it back by his side, "it's not your fault."

"We should have told you, broken the news a little bit quicker."

"Stiles, whether you guys broke the news to me the day it happened, or the week after, I still would've felt the same. Okay maybe I would've felt out of the loop a little but I still would've been shocked. It's a big shock to discover your little brother was bitten and turned into some supernatural creature of the night."

"Still." Stiles shrugged, smiling, before Scott sprinted up to us. "Stiles! Leah!" He looked flustered and red, a thin layer of sweat on his forehead. "What's wrong?" Stiles wondered. From there, Scott explained his nightmare to us. "So that's what the growling was."

"It was so realistic." Scott complained, as we pushed open the doors to exit one of the school buildings, we gasped at the sight in front of us. "I think that's because you really did it!" I gaped, my coffee spilling into a small puddle before my feet. In front of us, a bus was cornered off by caution tape and surrounded by policeman. Blood was smeared everywhere; the doors, the torn seats inside, the windows.

"Oh my God, Allison." Scott ran off, in an attempt to find her. Stiles and I quickly followed behind, watching from afar as Scott freaked out and punched the nearest thing, which just happened to be a locker door. The small punch that should've left nothing but a scratch actually left a gaping dent and once Scott realized what he red, he scurried off in search of Allison again.

"Stiles, what if he actually hurt Allison?"

"Uh, duh. Blame it on Derek again."

"Stiles!" I slapped him on the shoulder. "We can't just go blaming everything on Derek." A bewildered look crossed Stiles' face and he dropped him mouth like he couldn't believe a word that was coming out of my mouth.

"Hey, we were almost positive he did it last time!"

"And you were wrong weren't you? You can't just go blaming Derek for things because you don't like him, I mean- oh my God, Allison's okay." I sighed, relieved, seeing Scott turn the corner with Allison locked in a vice grip by his side.

"Oh my god, yes!" Stiles let out a big nervous breath, and then he stopped and thought for a second, "Wait then, what happened in the bus?"

"What if it wasn't Allison who he killed?" Stiles didn't know how to answer, so he kind of just shrugged his shoulders and dropped his mouth again. "He needs to talk to Derek." I finally admitted.

"What? Derek? What's with everyone siding with that guy? He's not God, he doesn't know everything!"

"Stiles, I was with him the night of the full moon. While Scott was going crazy, ditching dates and running through the woods, he was keeping his cool and dancing with me. I want Scott to be able to do that." Both Stiles' eyes and mine widened when I realized what I'd said.

"You danced with him?!"

* * *

Monday had passed by in a blur - well at least for me. Turns out Allison was okay, no claw marks or bites but no one could say the same for the poor Mr. Myers, the real victim of the attack in the bus. Scott couldn't say it was him for sure, but we had our suspicions. The second I tried, and please note the tried, to help out, Scott told me to stay out of it. 'I don't want you to get involved. God, I don't even want to be involved' he had said. I could understand where he was coming from and there wasn't really anything I could do except stand around awkwardly and offer unhelpful suggestions. One would definitely be to 'Do something non-werewolf teenagers would do and go on a date.' It seemed Scott was taking that advice from the text he sent me asking to help put an outfit together for his date.

The long line to the cashier was getting shorter and shorter by the second as was I getting antsier. I knew it was Jacob taking the orders and I was more than itching to talk to him. When I finally reached him, a huge smile graced his cute face - before he realized it was me.

"Hey, what's wrong? I haven't heard from you since last week."

"We got broken into Sunday morning." The news made my heart sink. Was Jacob hurt? Was he angry? Why was he being so cold to me? "And that wasn't even the worst part." How was it possible being broken into wasn't the worst part? Was money stolen? Again, did he get hurt?

"Oh."

"Yeah. These two cops came to take statements and the like: Todd and Haige, this absolute asshole." Not Haige. "Anyway, Haige starts talking about how tired he is 'cause he had the late shift last night and missed out on the lacrosse game, but that it was all worthwhile because he got to see a 'hot' girl with brown hair, boring brown eyes but a sexy figure. More chocolate locks of goodness, but I'd thought about and daydreamed about you enough times to know it was you he was talking about."

"Jacob-"

"He kept talking about how he thought he had a good chance to bone her until he went to go get her from the holding cells, 'cause you know she was visiting her boyfriend, and she was making out with the dude."

"It's not what you think, we're not even-"

"Sorry, if you're not going to order anything I'm going to need you to move out of the line." The sharp tone of his voice nearly brought tears to my eyes and I shook my head in defiance, a raven-haired girl behind me scoffing in impatience. "Leah, you need to leave." I nodded, blinking away the tears and left the coffee shop trying to hold my head high.

From there I bee lined to my house, pulling out all the junk food we had - which technically wasn't that much, just a bag of chips, a block of chocolate, a tub of Ben & Jerry's and a spray can of whipped cream - and switched on the re-runs of 'My Strange Addiction', almost laughing the rainbow lake of churned goods in my stomach all over the living room floor in despair.

_I'm addicted to eating plastic bags. _

"Oh, he can eat plastics bags and the other lady can eat drywall, but if I want to enjoy some cookie dough, I'll get salmonella and die." And that was obviously the perfect time for my mother to walk in, a spoonful of whipped cream topped ice cream on its way to the pie hole, and a decent amount of potato shadow on my face.

"I need some gas, please and thank you." She quipped on her way up the stairs, dropping her keys onto the couch next to me. _Well. _The drive was short and quick, and I figured I could re-stock on candy, so I pulled on my pair of beat up converse that succeeded in seducing a police officer to talk to a not-really murderer and therefore ruining my life for any other romantic conquests, ever.

"Scott! I'm going to the station do you need anything?" I called out quickly, bounding up the stairs and into his room. Scott was holding two shirts between him and looking between the two like he had to choose which parent to save. One was a cute blue shirt, paired with a brown shirt over then the other was a god-awful striped green and red polo. Just like the parent scenario, I knew which he should choose.

"Definitely the blue one." I remarked quietly, pulling it out of his hands and showing it against his body in the full length mirror on the back of the door. "Still don't know why you're going bowling when you can't bowl to save your life," Scott rolled his eyes at me and began pulling off the shirt he had on. "But I hope you have a good time. Make sure you put some cologne on too."

My beautiful Honda Coupe pulled into the small gas station and I stepped out into the cold night air, wrapping my arms around myself suddenly wishing I had thought to throw a jumper over my shirt. I took swift steps to the gas pump and filled up the car quickly so I could get inside faster. The store smelt of cheap popcorn and stuffy air. The clerk barely acknowledged my presence, as she flipped to the next page of the magazine basically glued to her hands. The various aisles were dismally packed with few items I actually liked and I grabbed a packet of fruit chews just to escape the sadness that was that candy display.

I dropped the bag on the counter and smiled up at the cashier despite her obvious dislike of everything but the magazine so close to her face it was practically touching her nose. I looked out of the window by the cash register and that's when I saw him.

Derek Hale.

It seemed he was following me everywhere. I willed for the clerk to hurry up and scan the items so I could jet out of here before he could notice me. Then he would think I was following him, and that wouldn't have been even close to being true. I looked to the girl behind the register. Her eyes, which before were so blank you could see yourself in them, were now fixed on Derek outside and her lips were parted in lust. I wasn't blind, so I knew he was attractive but it didn't mean I liked him or ever, ever wanted to be around him. He was clad in black and leather just like he was every day I had seen him. He was doing one of the most ordinary, everyday tasks – filling up his car with gas – and still managed to look good while doing it.

I cleared my throat loudly, an unexpected swell of possessiveness churning in my stomach. Handing the girl and couple of bills, I walked out of the store and shoved a gummy snake into my mouth and chomping down angrily. Like Derek was in tune to my presence, his head snapped up and our eyes met in one fluid movement. And just like that, Derek had pulled me into the backseat of his car and slammed the door closed with one command: Stay hidden.

"Nice ride," a voice spoke, "Black cars though, very hard to keep clean. I'd definitely suggest a little more maintenance." From where I sat on the floor of the backseat, I saw a man washing Derek's windshield with a windshield squeegee. I heard Derek put the gas nozzle back in its place. "If you have something that's nice, you want to take care of it, right? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. I learned that from my family." The man paused. "But you don't have much of that these days, do you?" _Ouch! Don't you think that was a little below the belt? I could hear the bones in Derek's knuckle crack._

Whoever he was, he sure didn't work for the gas station. He walked over in between the gas pumps, but all I could see was a moving tan blob. The man's face turned to Derek, but disappointment overwhelmed me as I could still barely make out the man's face. There was no way to find out who he was while stuck back here.

"There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now." The man dropped the windshield wiper back into the tub filled with water before turning back to Derek. "See how it makes everything much clearer?" He questioned, before turning back to his truck.

"You forgot to check the oil." Derek spoke up. _Derek! Who the hell calls back someone who was basically threatening them?_ There was more silence.

"Check the mans oil!" The same voice ordered, and a scruffy looking man in an oversized jacket came walking over to the driver's side of the car. He raised a crowbar and swung for the window, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. It takes all I have not to shriek. "Looks good to me." The asshole with the crowbar says.

"Drive safely." The man gives Derek a knowing glance before getting in his car and driving off, the other guys following suit.

Derek waits for the cars to leave before opening the door and holding out his hand to help me out of his now ruined car. "What the hell was that? Who the hell was that?" I cry, brushing a few stray pieces of glass off me.

"A threat, from the Argents." Derek says nonchalantly. And my mouth drops. "Thanks to your idiotic brother and his friend getting me thrown in jail, they basically announced my presence to the hunters." None of what is coming out of his mouth is making sense. "Argents? Hunters? As in Allison _Argent?_" I question and Derek nods his head, and shoves his hands in his pockets like a protection blanket. "Is everyone in this town secretly involved in the supernatural?" It's strange, like there's this whole other world out there that no one knows about. Where werewolves run rampant around town, hunters chase after them wielding threats and crossbows and the humans are the unsuspecting prey, waiting to be picked off, or worse – turned.

* * *

After the whole Derek thing, I kind of couldn't stand to be around him anymore and hopped in the car. My sensitive skin rubbing against the leather seats reminded me of Mr. Argent and how he was a freaking werewolf hunter and I drove home a little faster, suddenly scared he would somehow know it was me in the back of Derek's car.

I am finally drifting off into a deep sleep when I hear a ruffling of curtains and a shrill scream from next door. I scramble off my bed quickly and sprint into Scott's room to see Stiles splayed out on Scott's bed and mom quivering in fear, armed with a baseball bat. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" I ask, prying the baseball bat out my mom's hands.

"What am I doing?" Stiles asks, clearly agitated. "God! First you with the bat and now your mom too! Do either of you even play baseball?" The short answer, was no. Seeing as though there was no real male figure in the house to protect us from big, bad intruders, mom bought us a bat and told me to learn.

"Why didn't you just come through the front door?" I question.

"We lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in." Scott says out of nowhere.

"Yeah, exactly." My mom emphasizes. "And do any of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?"

"No."

"No."

"I'm 22." We all reply simultaneously.

"No? Alright then. You know what, that's enough parenting for me one night, so goodnight." She threw her hands up for dramatic flair. I knew why mom was tired, why she always was. Working endless hours at the hospital, mostly night shifts and overnights that went into ungodly hours of the morning, wasn't doing her any good. Working at the school and supporting her was the least I could do for all she had done for me.

"Want to explain to me why you came through Scott's window like a stalker then scared the shit out of my mom?" I asked out of breath, throwing the bat on the floor.

Stiles sighed. _Oh no. This can't be good._

"What?" Scott pulled out his desk chair to sit on. I, however, chose the comfier option and sprawled out on Scott's bed. I didn't want to think about the wet dreams that more than likely had occurred right here in this very bed, but they lingered in the back of my mind the whole Stiles talked. Stiles sighed again, "My dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago. The bus driver? They said he succumbed to his wounds."

"Succumbed?" Scott echoed.

"Gave into his wounds?" I suggested. Scott still had a confused look on his face. I sighed, "He died, Scott." I apologized with the look on my face. Scott looked at me doubtfully, realization crossing his features, before darting out of the room with his werewolf speed. I heard the front door slam.

"Where do you think he's going?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know."

But I did know. He was going to Derek.


	6. Magic Bullet Pt1

**Hello my friends! Firstly, I'd just like to apologise for the fact this chapter took me such a long time to update! I was grounded for an entire month by my parents with no electronics, and I couldn't go out either... Anyway, that's over now so along comes a new chapter. Yay! Magic Bullet again, one of my favourite episodes! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and leave many more reviews - only _four_ last chapter guys? - and keep favouriting and following the story!**

**SilverAdvenger12:** That's so great to hear! Thanks so much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**ElenaxoxoSilber:** I'm really starting to like JacobxLeah, but never as much as I'll love DerekxLeah! There's many more moments coming up for both pairings and I hope you enjoy the new chapter also!

**Mond-und-Sterne:** Thanks so much! Many more moments coming up within the next few chapters...

**msspicyjalapeno:** Thanks so much for leaving a review, I hope you like the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Derek Hale, so no. *sigh***

* * *

"HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!" I sung loudly over the blaring music, tapping the steering wheel to match the beat of the song. "FIRE AWAY!" I sung again, completely off-key and so loud I'm sure Scott could have heard me from home. Driving around and jamming to 80s music at 2 o'clock in the morning wasn't something I really wanted to do, especially when I had a day jam-packed full of classes, then my tutoring lesson with Kara, but, I had just been past the hospital to drop off food for mom. She had an extra late night shift and I thought, 'What better way to get on mom's good side than to bring her food?' I drove down the abandoned road, my own little shortcut that I had taken on more than one occasion after visiting mom at the hospital. I came to a sudden stop when I spotted a women a little further down the road, probably in her late twenties, standing outside her car. Thinking she must have car trouble, I drove down the road and hopped out of the car.

"Are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Thanks." She smiled. The woman's dirty blonde hair, almost brown, shone a little in the headlights and the smile on her face sent automatic crows' feet to her eyes. "Really, it's fine." She insisted, "I've got my brother coming to give me a hand."

"Oh, okay." I replied politely, noticing the duffle bags in the back of her car. "My name's Leah, by the way. Are you visiting? I don't mean to intrude, I just haven't seen you around here before."

"Kate." She replied shortly, holding out her hand for me to shake. "And, yeah. I lived here a few years back, but I'm just visiting. Family business."

"Well, Kate, maybe I'll see you around?"

"Maybe." She said shortly, and I got the feeling she wanted me to leave.

I got in the car and after giving her a curt wave, drove off. She seemed nice enough, someone I could become friends with. But she had this odd urgency about her. Like she had to do something immediately, but couldn't whilst I was still there. I shook the thoughts from my head and continued down the road, getting caught at a red light. I tapped the steering wheel to the beat of the low music impatiently. The light turned green and as I drove away, I swear I heard a gunshot.

* * *

"Whatcha reading?"

Kids were already bustling to their last period classrooms and I was still stuck on the floor with my head buried in a dense folder. "Lesson plans. These kids are getting smarter and smarter, and I'm getting dumber and dumber, I swear. I was working on these until one o'clock this morning." And it was true. Some of the kids in Kara's class were just short of being musical virtuoso's, much better than I ever was at that age, and taking on their class was a struggle for me seeing as though I hadn't played since I left for college. "It doesn't matter, what's going on?"

"Nothing much, I guess I just wanted to say sorry that I didn't get a chance to talk to you the other night since-"

"You went rogue?" I chuckled. He really had. After Scott disappeared, Stiles had stayed over expecting him to come back and spill the 'deets'. So, imagine my surprise when over 2 hours later he still hadn't come home, and Stiles was asleep, half on my lap and half on the floor, with cheeto shadow all over his face. He came home not long after that with a ripped, bloody shirt and dirt all over him. I didn't push for an explanation, and he didn't push to tell me the story.

"Yeah . . ." He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What happened anyway?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"I went to Derek's." _Aha! I was right!_

"And?"

"And we got into a fight. Practically knocked his house down. Then he told me something interesting. He wasn't the one who bit me."

"Wait, if Derek wasn't the one who bit you then who did?"

"The Alpha. Whoever that is."

"Derek didn't tell you?"

"Derek doesn't know."

"So . . . did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" I asked intrigued.

"I don't know." He plopped onto the floor next to me despite the afternoon class I knew he had.

"Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?"

"I don't know."

"Are you part of his pack or-"

"I don't know!" Scott exploded. "God, you and Stiles are like freakin' twins with the questions!"

"Jeez . . . sorry." I sat back against the lockers proud of my irritating older sister skills. What can I say, I loved annoying Scott. Scott just frowned. "How did you go on your World History paper?" I sat forward.

"I, uh . . . I got a D-"

"Scott! Seriously? Mom is going to kill you." I'm not going to brag or anything, but I always had good grades in school. A's and B's were very, _very_ common in my household and the C's were reserved for teachers that liked to piss me off on a daily basis, namely Mr. Harris. It killed me that I had to be in the same vicinity as him 5 days a week.

"You think I don't know that?

"You need to study more bro. Do you need some help?"

"Nah. I'm studying with Allison after school today."

"Is that right?" I crossed my arms playfully.

"We're just studying." He argued.

"Um, no, you're not. Listen, when you make plans to 'study' with a girl at her house, it never just ends up as studying," I knew this from experience. While I was the nerdy girl in school that played cello in the music rooms at lunch instead of going outside with the rest of humanity, I knew a little something about the male species, however I was no expert - clearly shown by the idiotic decision to tattoo my boyfriend's lacrosse number on my ribs. "But I swear to God, Scott, if you end up on the next season of '16 and Pregnant' I will not hesitate to castrate you."

"Twins, I tell you, twins."

The warning bell rang for students to be in class, and I got up so fast I'm surprised I didn't leave skid marks on the floor. "Just . . . get to class!" I stuttered, running the opposite way and leaving Scott in a cloud of metaphorical dust.

"Tuning really isn't that hard!"

"God, I can never get it right. No matter how hard I try the notes never sound right when I play them." Just as a warm up exercise - more to make me laugh actually - I turned the tuning pegs on her cello way out of dodge. If she couldn't do it in the end, I would do it for her, but I was enjoying the difficulty she was having. I could understand Kara's distress. It had taken me a _long _time to finally tune my cello properly after a disastrous babysitting session with Scott and Stiles, and even then the notes never sounded perfect.

"Last period is over, my friend. Time for tutoring." I smirked evilly, plucking the awful sounding cello from the unsuspecting girl's hands. Little did she know, I had a stack of sheet music in the backseat of my car to torture her with for her session.

"Why do you make it sound like that's a bad thing?" She stood up quickly with a questioning look on her face, brushing her hands across her jeans to clear them on non-existent dirt. I resisted the urge to cackle evilly.

"You never know, it could be. Depends."

"On what?"

"Whether or not I have a stack of mind-numbing concerti in the backseat of my car I guess…"

"Are you serious? Yes! I was getting sick of that beginners stuff you were giving me, no offence." Kara's optimism warmed my heart. She's always so joyous, and animated, and friendly, it made it hard not to like her. Kara's smile lit up her face and she looked like she just wanted to squeeze the life out of me; so she did. "I'm so excited! I'll be practicing all day, you watch! The weekends too! I don't care if I wake up the neighbours because I'll be playing YoYoMa! Woah there, Kara, Don't get ahead of yourself now…"

The girl was crazy when she wanted to be.

"You'll be back right?"

"10 minutes, tops."

I bobbed through the sea of kids dying to get off the school premises and bounded down the front stairs and into the teachers parking section. _Eeep! I feel so special! I have a reserved parking space! _I got in my baby and shuffled around through the mess of my backseat in search of Kara's life source. Noticing Stiles' bright blue jeep through the rearview window, I stop what I'm doing and wave to him with a big, cheesy grin on my face. He smiled back just as bright, and it may be the cutest thing ever, until I notice the staggering figure _clad in black and leather _stumbling in the front of his car. I don't need to look twice to know who it is. I instinctively flew out of my car and down the concrete as fast as I could in my heeled boots. I knelt down to Derek and took in his appearance; he looked sick. His skin was paler than usual, with a tinge of seasick green, his skin was slicked with sweat, dark circles fell under his eyes and his lips looked dehydrated.

"Derek? Are you okay?" I asked. _Stupid question, Leah._

"What the hell?" I heard Scott ask Stiles, before he knelt next to me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was shot."

"He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles stated, standing behind Scott.

"No, really?" I asked Stiles sarcastically.

"Well, why aren't you healing?"

"I can't," he panted, "it-it was a different kind of bullet.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles curiously wondered.

"No you idiot." Derek grumbled.

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had forty-eight hours."

"What? Who-who said 48 hours?" Derek stuttered breathlessly.

"The one who shot you." Scott explained.

I put the back of my hand to Derek's face and winced as I pulled my hand away; he felt like he was on fire. That couldn't be a good sign. "Scott, he's burning up. We need to get him out of here." I said up to my brother, my tone laced with with worry for Derek. Stiles shifted on his feet uncomfortably as he looked away from us to see that the other students in their cars were starting to get antsy. Scott looked around nervously, hesitant on doing anything. "Scott! Now! We need to get him out of here." I snapped at my brother, bringing his attention back to me. "Help me get him up." I ordered the two boys.

They both just stood there as I strained to get Derek up on his feet. I finally had him halfway up when he suddenly hunched over again in pain. We would have fallen back over if Scott hadn't jumped forward and grabbed Derek from me. My heart dropped when I saw Derek's eyes change from their normal colour to an electric, icy blue. I guessed that was what his eyes turned when he shifted instead of glowing yellow like Scott's. They were… pretty. "What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott said in a panic as he helped him up to his feet.

"I'm trying to tell you I can't!" His eyes kept shifting back and forth.

"Come on Derek!" Scott tried again. More cars started to honk their horns. Allison and Jackson got out of their cars and looked past the other cars, trying to get a better view of what was going on.

"Scott we don't have time to play games! Help me get him up!" I scolded, hooking one of my arms under Derek's while Stiles did the other. I opened the car door for Derek to get in and slammed it shut when he was seated. Scott came to talk to Derek at his window.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek explained.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott sounded sassily defeated.

"Because she's an Argent. She's with them."

"Why should I help you?" Derek looked to me quickly before looking back to Scott.

Derek looked at me like what he would say next applied to the both of us. "Because you need me."

"Fine, I'll try. Get him out of here." Scott demanded.

"I hate you for this so much." Stiles admitted, shaking his head.

"Stiles, wait just outside the lot. Give me a minute okay." Stiles gave me a look that said 'are you serious?' I frowned. "Stiles, go!" I jog into the music room again and Kara is waiting patiently, bouncing around like the freakin' energiser bunny when she notices me empty-handed and her smile dims noticeably. She doesn't ask why I don't have the sheet music but she can sense something is wrong. "Where's YoYoMa?" Her voice and face look and sound so defeated and upset it sinks my heart to my stomach. "Listen, Kara," And it's like she already knows. "Something came up, okay? My… _boyfriend_, is sick, outside, and I really need to take him to the hospital. I wouldn't ditch you if it wasn't important, but you've still got the music I gave you last week right?" She nods slightly and picks up her bag, packing up her cello and putting it in the storage room behind the piano. She trails outside next to me and hops on her bike, almost starting to take off. "Kara! I'm really sorry!" She stands absolutely still though, until I get in Stiles' car, and she sees Derek in the front seat. She then throws me a grin and a thumbs up, and takes off the other way.

I chuckle. _She can be crazy when she wants to be._

After 20 minutes of driving around aimlessly I texted Scott, asking him if he had any luck finding Derek's much needed bullet. He texted back a short 'Need more time' two minutes later. "Scott needs more time." I leant forward in my chair, narrowly missing getting slapped in the face with Derek's leather jacket as he took it off, leaving behind a grey long-sleeved shirt.

"Seriously!" Stiles complained, "try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?"

"Stiles . . . are you serious?" Stiles scoffed.

"We're almost there." Stiles alerted.

"Almost where?" Derek's faint voice asked.

"Your house?" Stiles said, like it was completely obvious.

"Stiles, no, we can't take him there! You know that, don't you? You know that the police are staking out that place and anyone could get him in the middle of the woods. He can't protect himself, and we can't go up against hunters or that alpha thing on our own without Scott." I snapped back at him.

Stiles suddenly pulled over and practically yelled in Derek's face, "What happens if Scott can't find your little magic bullet, huh? Are you dying?" My heart sort of sinks at the possibility of Derek dying. I don't particularly like him, but he's all we have when it comes to werewolf expertise and he's mostly nice to me. It's a big difference to one of my last memories of Derek, that's for sure.

"Not yet." Derek panted. "I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles began freaking out and flailing his arms wildly. Derek pulled up his sleeve, revealing a bloody wound on his forearm. There was blood everywhere; on his shirt, dried up and matted into the hair on his arm, still oozing from the wound. Vivid blue and purple veins stand out against his pale sickly skin, and faint blue smoke wafts from it as well. "Oh my god." I turned away, nauseas at the sight. "What is that? Ugh, is that contagious?" Stiles turned away. "You know what, you should probably just get out." Stiles pointed out the door repulsed. I don't understand what is wrong with Stiles' brain in that moment. I don't even like the guy, but I still think kicking him out of the car while he's in such a vulnerable state is cruel.

"Stiles he's injured! You can't just kick him out!" I spoke up.

"Oh, yes I can."

"Start the car. Now." Derek ordered.

"Excuse me?" Stiles did a double take. "I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look." Stiles protested. "In fact, if I wanted too, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out in the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth." Stiles stared at Derek for a second then leaned and turned to the window, putting the key in the ignition and starting up the car. The whole car was silent for the next 10 minutes, until my phone went off, ringing loudly throughout the car. Derek cringed and clutched his head and I scrambled to get to the phone. I looked at the caller i.d expectantly, hoping it was Scott but sat back into my seat when my phone read Mom and not Scott.

"Scott, what's taking so long?"

"Still no word?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing. Nada. Zilch." I pouted.

* * *

**So that's that! I'm hoping the new chapter will be coming out soon because I'm on holidays, so keep an eye out for new chapters! Please, don't hesitate to tell me what you think. Do you ship JacobxLeah or JacobxDerek? What's been your favourite line or moment from the latest chapter? I live for feedback! Thanks so much guys and see you soon! **

**Leah outfit this chapter: www(.polyvore.)com/magic_bullet/set?id=87337312**


	7. Magic Bullet Pt2

**Vaaaat?! A new chapter up so early? This is so unexpected! I know, I know, you probably weren't expecting me for another 6 months, but here I am. Deah in this chapter is so cwute and we're left with a very awkward, but sincere scene at the end! Hmm, I wonder what will happen next! You'll just have to wait and see... *cackles evilly* Please excuse any typos and errors as I am basically illiterate ;) Also, please don't forget to review, favourite and follow this story and tell me what you guys are thinking!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Derek Hale, so no. *sigh***

* * *

"Where are we supposed to take him?"

"Gah! I- I need to call Scott again. Can't he try and not be horny for 5 minutes?" I hadn't been able to get a hold of Scott, despite the 23 voicemails I'd left, and I knew for a fact, why. Just like I'd thought, the studying had turned into not studying and more than likely, right now, Allison was under Scott squirming and writhing and- omg, unwanted mental picture. Stiles chuckled lightly. I looked over to Derek. He was still cradling his wounded arm, except now he had closed his eyes in pain. _He's not going to last much longer._ I held the phone to my ear and sighed gratefully when Scott picked up. "Scott! Oh my god, finally! Where have you been?"

"Argent family dinner." I scoffed. "Put Stiles on the phone."

"Stiles, pull over." I told him. The car slowly drifted to the side of the road and I put the phone on loudspeaker, handing it to Stiles.

"What am I supposed to do with him?!" _Way to be blunt, Stiles._

"Take him somewhere, anywhere!" Scott sounded agitated.

"Dynamite explanation, Scottie. Love it!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Scott groaned.

"By the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles wrinkled his nose.

"Like- like what?" Scott asked confused.

"Like death." Stiles said in a scratchy voice. I leant forward and thumped him on the back of the head. "How are you holding up?" I turned to Derek. He was still deathly pale, the overhead streetlights casting an eerie glow on his white skin, groaning and clutching his arm in pain. The wound looked a lot worse; darker, bloodier, _deadlier_.

"Did you really just ask me that?" Derek sassed. _Well!_

"Want me to distract you? From the pain?"

"You're not doing a very good job by mentioning it."

"Guess you're right. Isn't going to stop me though." I smiled. Stiles sighed and I looked over at him in anticipation. He took the phone off loudspeaker and covered his eyes with his forearm, leaning on the car. "You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you." Stiles held out the phone to Derek.

"Did you find it?" Derek breathed. "Look, if you don't find it . . . I'm dead, alright?" My heart dropped even further into my stomach. It was becoming more real now, the fact that Derek could die within the next few hours. "Then think about this: the alpha calls you out against your will and he's going to do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive then you need me. Find the bullet." Derek panted, hanging up the phone and throwing it to Stiles.

* * *

"Stiles! Is putting a key in a key hole really that difficult!" I sassed, handing him my phone – complete with flashlight – and snatching the keys away from him to open the door. Since Scott's boss was a nice guy, he had given Scott a spare set of keys to get inside in case if he happened to lose his first set. I had been nice enough to keep a hold of those said extra set of keys if Scott was running late and I needed to get inside for some reason. Derek pushed himself from the wall and he waddled over to a small pile of dog food, where he collapsed and leant his head on the wall, panting heavily. My phone buzzed loudly in my pocket and I scrambled for it quickly, knowing the barely audible noise to me would be like a church bell in Derek's ears.

"Nordic blue monkshood? What the hell is that?" I looked over at Derek.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane." Derek said almost inaudibly. "He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Cause . . . I'm gonna die without it."

"That's not happening." I muttered under my breath, texting Scott a short but sweet 'Get your ass here NOW.' Stiles and I helped Derek up. Scott was right. The place was closed up. Dr. Deaton was gone for the night so we had the place to ourselves. As we busted through the clinic doors to one of the main operating rooms, Derek took his arm off my shoulder and began to remove his shirt. Stiles shrugged his other arm off.

If my heart wasn't pounding enough already from the stress, it was going ten times faster now. His back muscles were a-mazing. Stiles flipped on the lights and Derek carelessly threw his shirt on the ground. My eyes trailed to his upper back, where there was a large tattoo of a triple spiral. As Derek made his way to the other side of the silver-operating table, my eyes gawked at his muscles. _This is not the time to be oogling at Derek, brain. I know, but he's just so . . . muscular._

He put his arm down on the table, revealing it to be even worse than it was earlier. There was blood pooling from the wound and purple-blue veins almost popping out of his skin.

"You know that doesn't really look like some Echinacea and a goodnight sleep couldn't take care of."

"Stiles, I'm sorry, but could you just stop being so inconsiderate for like five seconds and just _shut up_?"

"Well!"

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek said in between pants.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?"

"Stiles!" I barked. Derek began rummaging through the cabinets and drawers.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort."

"You still haven't told us what that is yet." I muttered to Derek, watching intently as he pulled an item from the low drawer and slammed in onto the table. "You're going to cut off my arm." I went ghostly pale and Stiles shuddered, swallowing loudly. Derek handed the saw to Stiles, who reluctantly took it. Derek took an elastic band and began tying it around his bad arm's bicep with his mouth.

"Oh my God!" Stiles yelped, dropping the saw on the table.

"What if you bleed to death?" I asked. Obviously, Derek didn't seem to think Scott would be getting here any time soon. Derek just ignored me as he secured the rubber band around his bicep to cut off the circulation and stop it from flowing. "I won't bleed out. It'll heal if it works." he told us through clenched teeth. "That's a pretty big 'if', Derek." I told him. He just continued on to do as he was though. I just threw her arms up in frustration and scoffed as I turned away from them both. He was willing to die rather from blood loss then wait a few more minutes for Scott? How was that smart? Oh that's right, it wasn't!

"Ugh. Look." Stiles told him. "I know we have to do this if it comes down to it, but I don't know if I can do this." He explained as he motioned to the saw. We were on Derek's side but even I didn't know if I had the stomach to cut off his arm.

"Why not?" Derek asked Stiles.

I glared back at Stiles. We needed him for this alpha thing going on, and we couldn't risk him dying. That didn't make the idea of cutting through this guy's arm any more appealing though. "Well, because of cutting through the flesh, the sawing through the bone, and especially the blood!" Derek dropped his bad hand loudly on the table.

"You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

"Okay, how about this. Either you cut off my arm or I cut off your head."

"You're not going to cut off his arm, Stiles. Scott is going to be here any minute. He won't let me down." I told Stiles as I watched the door, only to frown and look away when Scott didn't pass through it.

I spun on my heels at the sound of Stiles hitting the table. "Either you cut off my arm, or I'll cut off your head." Derek threatened him. Stiles held up his hands in innocence and paused in what he was about to say when we saw that something was happening to Derek. We watched on in confusion as Derek suddenly turned an ash color as he began gagging.

"Derek?" I asked out as I took a step toward the two. I jumped back with a scream when he heaved suddenly, thick, black sludge spilling out of his mouth and onto the floor. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. "Holy god, what the hell is that?" Stiles said out in disgust as he looked at what Derek had just thrown up.

"Oh . . . kay." I whimpered turning away.

"My body, is trying to heal itself."

"Well its not doing a very good job of it." If I didn't feel so sick I would've murdered Stiles right there on the spot.

"Now, you got to do it now."

"Honestly I don't think I can."

"Just do it!" Derek screamed.

"Oh my God, Lee—" I turned around and Stiles dropped the saw in my hands.

"What the hell Stiles? I can't do this!" Just the thought of cutting of Derek's arm sent my head whirling. There was no way. "Leah, please." Derek begged, his eyes watering. My mouth opened, but nothing came out. "I'm going to die if you don't. Do it!" He ordered. I reluctantly nodded my head, inching forward to Derek then pressing the saw to the skin below the elastic band. My brain pounded inside my head as my finger inched closer to the 'on' switch.

"Leah? Stiles?" Scott called. Scott. He was here! He ran into the room and the first thing he noticed was the saw in my hands, against Derek's arm. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled. I lifted the saw, dropping it on the ground.

Stiles laughed in relief, "Oh, thank God," Stiles sighed, "You just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" Derek lifted his head. Scott rushed forward and handed the pointed, shiny gold bullet to Derek.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Scott asked.

"I'm gonna—I'm gonna—" But before Derek could do or say anything, he collapsed on the floor, along with the bullet.

"No, no, no!" Scott chased after the bullet while I ran over to Derek. "Derek!" I screamed out before falling to his side. "Derek, come on, wake up." I said out to him, patting his cheek gently and checking for a pulse. Nothing was happening though. He wasn't moving, and I wasn't even sure if he was still breathing either. "He's still alive, but just barely." I said out to the others. "Please, Derek, you've got to wake up." I pleaded with him as I gave him a good shake. Tears blurred my vision as I realized that we might be too late, that after all that Derek was going to die; after we were so close. "Come on! You can't die. You're Derek Hale, the creepy stalker werewolf who annoys the hell out of me. COME ON!" I begged him, my body shaking in anger.

"He's out. He's- he's not waking up." I whimpered. Stiles hooked his arms under mine and hauled me off of Derek, before leaning over him. "Sorry Lee. Don't hate me for this!" He prayed, arching his arm back to punch Derek.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" I scrambled to push him off Derek but stopped when his fist came into contact with Derek's face and his eyes fluttered open. Stiles clutched his hand in pain and muttered a long string of profanities. I rushed to Derek, pulling him up from the ground with the help of Scott.

Derek took the bullet out of his hands and put it between his teeth. He bit down on it and the pointed part came flying off. He scrambled for it and tapped it repeatedly on the metal table, and what looked like to be herbs poured out of the small space. He grabbed a lighter from his pocket and lit the herbs on fire. They burnt up quickly and sparkled like fireworks, only less cheery and happy. Then as quick as it happened, it disappeared and smoke took it's place.

Derek swept the powder into his hand, and then with one deep breath, he clasped the hand containing the substance onto his wound and began to finger it in. He screamed out in pain and the wound began to smoke. _I am so going to be sick. _Derek fell to the floor, yelling out and arching his back in pain. All sickening thoughts I had had been forgotten and I surged forward to help him. But, before I could make it to him, Scott grabbed my arm and held me back. Derek kept screaming out from the pain. The three of us watched closely as the wound began to heal itself. All the veins retracted from his arm and the wound disappeared fully, leaving a healthy, normal looking arm.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Stiles shouted, throwing up a fist in the air, "Yes!" He did it again. Scott and I looked to Stiles with disgusted expressions on our face. Stiles looked from Scott to me, and awkwardly pursed his lips. Our attention was brought back to Derek, who was now sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain." He sarcastically spat.

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health."

"Okay, we saved your life which means you're gonna' leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm going to go back to Allison's dad and I'm gonna' tell him everything-" Scott started to say, before I cut him off with a sharp '_Scott_'_._

"You're gonna' trust them? What? You think they can help you?" Derek grumbled.

"Well, why not? They're a lot freakin' nicer than you are." I raised my eyebrows at Scott and watched Derek's expression carefully. I could tell that he wasn't telling us the whole story just yet. There was definitely some bad blood there between him and the Argents. That much was clear from the odd confrontation by the Argents the other night. I looked back at Derek, who flashed a tiny glance at me, "Yeah, I can show you exactly how nice they are."

"What do you mean?"

Derek wordlessly picked up his discarded shirt and stalked out of the clinic. I looked back to Stiles and Scott and followed Derek out, whether or not they were going to follow.

* * *

The car ride had become increasingly awkward. After the hospital trip to visit Derek's comatose uncle Peter, Scott had offered me a ride home… on his handlebars. I politely declined, preferring not to have handlebar indentations in my ass, and opted for a lift home with Derek. We'd just sat quietly in the front seat for ten minutes before we drove anywhere. I had a feeling Derek wanted to say something, but he didn't.

He pulls into my driveway, Scott's bike already parked, and turns off the ignition but not making a move to ask me to get out.

"Are you okay? I mean, really?" He just nods. "Do you need anything?" He shakes his head and looks down to his lap. "You sure you don't want water or something? Or a really sincere hug?" I chuckle lightly, but stop when I realise my joke didn't have its intended effect and now Derek just seems really pissed off.

"I'm really sorry about your family, your uncle. For everything." And I really mean it. Going to school with Derek allowed me to see what he was like before the fire. What type of person he is… was. How much the fire changed him. He nods again. "Are you going to say anything, or-" I suddenly become fed up with his lack of answers to my questions and make a move to get out of the car. He wraps a hand around my wrist, locking me in place and our eyes meet in an intense stare.

"I just- wanted to say thank you. For what you did today. If you hadn't been there, Stiles would've thrown me out – as sad as that is for me to admit – and I don't know if I could've gotten up. So- yeah." My face lights up with a small smile. I know how hard it must've been for him to say that, and let someone in.

I lean forward, Derek's eyes widening in surprise and a little bit of fear, and place my lips to his stubbly cheek. I apply enough pressure to move his head to the side a little bit and retreat, still so close to his face. "Goodnight." Tension from our previous position, or the fact we're so close together, lingers in the air until I back away slowly and all but run inside.

In the words of Hermione Granger, '_What an idiot_.'

* * *

**Still on holidays, so new chapters up soon hopefully. Please, don't hesitate to tell me what you think. What's been your favourite line or moment from the latest chapter? What do you think will happen between Derek and Leah in the next chapter? A kiss? A hug? A slap? Let me know what you think! I live for feedback! Thanks so much guys and see you soon!**


End file.
